1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the generation of clock signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic systems (e.g., signal conditioning systems such as analog-to-digital converters) include samplers which provide samples of an analog input signal. These samples are then processed to obtain useful output signals (e.g., corresponding digital codes). The samplers generally produce the samples at the rate of a clock signal which is provided by a clock source. Unfortunately, the arrangements of conventional clock sources typically cause pulses of their clock signal to excessively jitter about their intended temporal positions. This excessive jitter induces sampling uncertainty into the samples which degrades the performance (e.g., signal-to-noise ratio) of the systems that process the samples.